Stay With Me Until I Fall Asleep
by Unscented Rain 0742
Summary: "-He would see it all play over and over again before his eyes, and no matter how much he shut them, he would still see them, and he would feel himself break at everything happy he saw because it reminded him of Daiki with a bleeding hole on her chest, and he would remember that all those happy moments would lead to…to…to this." AU. Fem!Ao/Kuro/Fem!Mido


**BELATED HAPPY AOKURO DAY!**

**So this is supposedly for Aokuro day, but then in the middle, MidoKuro got the best of me. But still, this revolves mainly on Aokuro and how it's keeping Kuroko alive and killing him as well.**

**Inspired by: "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We (listen to it. I gave myself feels again while writing and listening)**

**Now, remember, this has genderbender! Fem!Aomine and fem! Midorima~**

**Ao-Kuro-Mido**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Daiki wasn't sure what was going on.

There was a loud sound, a sound so sharp, distinct and loud that she momentarily went deaf, and suddenly, time went still. Everything stopped moving, and she felt her chest grow warm and her knees grow weak. A trail of something warm, but getting colder and colder as it touched her skin—her saliva, spittle, she guessed—fell from her lips, and her knees hit the hard, concrete ground.

Then, time moved.

She saw her colleagues' eyes grow wide, and then it was like time stopped again, but this time it actually didn't. Time was moving again, and she was falling out of the cycle by losing hers. Time grew slow for her, when actually, it was going faster than she ever expected. She heard something fall to the ground as she remained on her knees, and then, voices boomed from all around.

"Surround the area!"

"Tighten the security, everyone! We can't afford to let our guard down now here!"

"Get the stretcher, oh my god."

"This is Police Force Squadron Alpha, needing backup ASAP and medical attention. Double time, it's an emergency!"

Daiki's mind began to work. Ah, yes. They—she, and her police force—surrounded an apartment building where some psycho wacko was holding all the tenants hostage since he planted bombs in and out of the building. So far, he's detonated two—one in the penthouse and one in the parking lot— and already, twenty civilians are dead, five suffering from serious casualties burns. But she remained confused. What do they need the stretcher for? Emergency? What happened? There were already three ambulances by the side, and they've been doing all they can. There's nothing else happening right now, and the psycho hasn't done anything life-threatening yet. So what—

Navy blue eyes widened as they looked around the area, surveying what happened. She was too close to the ground, too close to be standing. Her vision was getting hazy, and she can feel her saliva running down her chin. Then, she looked to her right, and saw her handgun beside her, on the floor.

Shakily, a tanned hand brought itself to her chest, and touched it, before she took it back and looked at the brown colour contrasting heavily with the bright red.

'_Oh…Oh shit…Oh my god…' _

Then, she registered the smoking gun in the man's hand.

"**Aomine-san!"**

A voice stood out, and she felt arms—arms larger and more delicate than hers, but more reliable than she could ever want hers to be—wrap around her torso and she felt a head burry itself into the crook of her neck, and her hazy vision recognized the light shade of blue immediately.

"Tetsu…"

"Aomine-san…Aomine-san…Aomine-san…" Tetsuya mumbled continuously against her, warm tears and shaky lips moving against a tanned neck. "Stay quiet. The medics are coming soon, and so is back-up." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Don't worry, it's alright. It's alright, Aomine-san. It's alright."

Her vision was growing dull. It was getting horrible, hazy. Slowly, she moved her neck, causing Tetsuya to move up as well from his position. Daiki felt her heart break at the sight, and she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks.

Not once in her life did she see Tetsuya so…broken.

"Tetsu." She whispered as she edged closer towards him. "Can you do me one last favour?"

"Aomine-san, keep quiet. You're okay. You're okay. You've been shot in the heart, but you're okay. You won't be okay because you are okay. Aomine-san, please, you're _not_ dying."

A small laugh came from Daiki's lips as she listened to her partner. "Tetsu, I'm gonna die, come on." It wasn't bitter. It was warm, loving, expecting. "Come on, do me one last favour, please. Just one. Who knows, maybe you can keep me living just a bit longer—"

"You are **not** dying!" Tetsuya spoke out loudly, and Daiki knew she was breaking him more than she knew she ever could. Harsh tears were flowing down those pale cheeks, and his blank look was replaced by one of desperation. It wasn't like him—Tetsuya wasn't like this. "You're alive, Aomine-san, please. Don't talk as if you're dying, _please_." His shoulders were shaking; she was sinking lower into the floor. He lowered her down to his lap gently, and he looked down and she felt tears splash against her tanned cheeks. "This is my fault, Aomine-san. If only I pressed to be stationed over here than maybe I could protect you. I should've stayed here with you, I'm your shadow."

"It's not your fault, Tetsu—"

"You are not _**dying**_!"

"Please, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya flinched. Normally blank eyes looked at her with desperation, and she felt more tears come down and she sniffled. "Please, Tetsu." She said once more, bringing a hand to his face. "Can you stay with me 'till I fall asleep?" She watched as his eyes widened; hers falling. "Can you…kiss it all better? I'm not…ready yet…Tetsu…"

"Aomine-san, please stop talking. Please. Please. Please. Please." Tetsuya pleaded to the woman as her eyes drooped. "Please, keep your eyes open. Please, Aomine-san. Aomine-san!"

"Heh." Daiki chuckled one last time as she traced her fingers over his lips. "Come on, Tetsu, stay with me."

A desperate cry of agony. "No, _you_ stay with _me_! You know I'm never leaving, no matter what! Aomine-san!"

"Tetsu…Come on, kiss it all better. It's not your fault. Now, stay with me 'till I sleep, okay?"

Tetsuya bites his lip, and bends down to press his lips against her slowly freezing ones. He parts, and moves down to press a chaste kiss—a kiss of desperation, hope and a bit of regret—to her gaping wound, and lingers there for a few seconds.

Then, he pulls away, and looks at her with tear-stained cheeks, desperate eyes, and smudged red lips of blood. He surveys her face, and the arm that lay limp by her side. Everything was silent. Her eyes were closed. Her face was cold. Her hands were cold. She was cold. Daiki wasn't cold. Daiki was warm, full of life, and noisy. She wasn't supposed to be cold, to be quiet, and to be still.

Head bent down low, Tetsuya spoke loud enough to be heard by his now silent men. "Abandon all orders given by the Chief Superintendent." Voice not blank, but instead, filled with rage and agony. "Shoot the enemy, use all kinds of artillery to bring him to his knees," He slowly stood up, and picked up Daiki's handgun, face hard as stone, "Leave him barely alive, but breathing. I'll kill him."

**-xxx- **

"Kuroko Tetsuya, do you realize I could charge you for murder for this?!" Kagami roared out loudly, slamming a folder against the wooden table. "Disobedience of orders, and giving out reckless ones then _going on your own accord to kill the enemy_! What were you thinking?!" He sighed in exasperation and pointed at the folder. "There, read it. That's the report of yesterday's fiasco. Yeah, you killed that sicko ass but then you endangered some lives in the first floor by shooting so recklessly at him! Ah, but that's not what you just did, right? You had Squadron Alpha and your backup, Squadron Zulu, shoot like headless chickens at him but made sure they didn't kill him so _you _could do the honours, oh wow!" Sarcasm was laced into his voice as he made a fake happy-go-lucky and awed look, before he looks back at him with a growl. "And I ask you again, Kuroko, what the flying _fuck _were you thinking?!"

Tetsuya didn't reply. He looked normal—pale face, blank expression, blank eyes, and polite posture. It was true it was hard to think he just went…crazy, yesterday, but he did, and that was what was unsettling. Tetsuya never went crazy. He was always so composed, so…quiet.

Kagami read of what happened yesterday, and he expected the answer that came from the pale man's mouth.

"Aomine-san."

It grew silent in the room. Kagami didn't say anything, he understood—but did he really?

Kagami doesn't know what Tetsuya felt yesterday, but the pictures given to him made him cringe. It just didn't seem like Tetsuya to be like that. He was always so composed and refined, and hearing him just command such a…a…an angry command out of the blue was so different. Seeing him cry, hearing him _shout _and whispering to someone with such sheer desperation was so different, so…_heart-breaking_. It wasn't like him. The Tetsuya he knew wasn't like that—he was strong, confident, quiet, warm and composed. He just _doesn't_ lose his cool.

"Aomine-san."

Then, he looks at him closely, and straight in the eyes. Dark red hues began to soften at the look the other eyes possessed, and he looked away, biting his lip. He walked away from his table and headed for the door and held onto the metal handle of the mahogany double doors. He looked at nowhere but his best Senior Superintendent, the silence getting thicker.

"Kuroko," he began, "do you want to be pressed charges against?" It was a stupid question, a trick one. But he knew that it might not register to the blue haired man, and maybe, it could help him. "I don't want to cause you anymore pain. You don't deserve this…" He paused. "Apologize when you can to me, and to the higher ups."

Kagami went out, and before he closed the door, he heard the faintest whisper from behind.

"She didn't either."

**-xxx- **

Three weeks later, Tetsuya attended the court hearing for him against the criminal's older brother, who was his accomplice and the witness against Tetsuya was the twin of the criminal because the criminal could no longer attend, as he was dead. As he was interrogated, Kagami tried his best not to jump out of his seat and kill everyone in sight, but the look of his underling—his _friend , _his _best friend_—looking ready to kill yet so lost was enough to stop him from causing him more pain.

"And so," Tetsuya's lawyer, Midorima, questioned Yuuji, the twin, "You say that your brother—Yuuta—didn't _mean _to hold the whole apartment hostage, or anyone at all. It was because he was sick, mentally sick, you say." Midorima fixed a glare on him. "So are you saying that Aomine Daiki's death was brought upon by this…sickness, as well?"

Yuuji nodded and said, "We really tried to take care of him, we did, but it was so hard. He was too much to handle, and so one day, we just let him run free, since he wanted to so much—"

"I didn't say you could speak." Midorima said, and Yuuji flinched. "Continuing on, Yuuji-san. You say he was sick, and as you just _generously _decided to inform us, you were unable to take care of him." She paused. "Why didn't you send him off then? Bring him to a doctor, to a home, or to a mental hospital?"

"We couldn't because we're too poor." Yuuji replied. "It's hard to get money to get to anywhere, and so we just let him be."

Midorima scoffed as she fixed her glasses. "But that's not the problem here, Yuuji-san. The problem here is that you didn't try hard enough to get him into something better, and so you let him decide by himself when you know fully well that he couldn't! And now, look, look!" Midorima slammed her hands on the table in front of Yuuji. "You're brother—_your responsibility_—has gone wild and ruined lives, lives!" Midorima paused. "And what do you say to that? Can you live knowing that _you_ were also at fault for not taking care of him properly, and hence, _killing _people? Can your conscience live with that fact, hm?" It was asked normally; perfectly stoic, but Yuuji cannot deny the look of _pure coldness _in the other's eyes.

"I…" Yuuji breathed in and out. Then, slowly, he snapped. "I…I know it's my fault, and I admit, we even tried to get rid of him! Brother and I put him outside, we sometimes caged him, but that was all because we believed that he would get better! I…I didn't think he would end up like that…"

Midorima pushed up her glasses, successfully covering her harsh smirk. "But then, he did. He ended up like that and so he ruined lives and killed people, and even a woman of the law."

Tetsuya flinched from his position. His head hung low as he listened to the now rambling witness, who seemed to have broken.

"I know, I know, I know!" Tears were starting to leak from Yuuji's eyes and he continued his hoarse pleading. "I didn't mean it! I didn't, I swear! It's not my fault all those people died, it's his! But maybe if we watched over him more this wouldn't have happened! It was his fault, it was his—"

"It was yours." Tetsuya whispered, his head slowly rising up and the witness flinched at the dead, yet deadly pair of eyes glaring right at him. "If you watched over him properly, then this wouldn't have happened. If you did your job as brother, we would have never gone on this case." Slowly, he stood up and before the judge could reprimand him, he continued talking in a quiet, deadpanned, yet steely voice. "If you took care of him and worked hard enough to help him and be selfless, then those lives and those bombings would've never happened. If only you treated him more as a _human_ then…then…Aomine-san…"

"_Tetsu…Come on, kiss it all better. It's not your fault. Now, stay with me 'till I sleep, okay?" _

"Then Aomine-san wouldn't have had to die."

Two sharp bangs resounded through the room, Midorima clenching her fists as it happened.

'_Kuroko.' _

**-xxx- **

The metal celled door closed squeakily, successfully separating Tetsuya from Midorima in this scene. Silence reigned over them, both not speaking and looking away from each other. Tetsuya sat on the worn out bed, in an orange garb that just didn't suit him at all. Midorima was not suited as if she were in a court hearing, and instead, she wore casual clothes, yet managed to look like the prideful lawyer she was.

"Kuroko…" Midorima trailed off.

Tetsuya remained to look down. "Midorima-san," he began, "I'm sorry. That was the first case you lost, isn't it?"

"Hn." The lawyer grunted, and pushed up her glasses. "Whatever. It's okay. More importantly, you're stuck here, twenty-five years of imprisonment to life imprisonment." She sighed, and looked at the prisoner with a sharp look. "Do you know what you just got into?"

Tetsuya didn't reply. Midorima kept glaring.

After the fiasco a week ago, in which Tetsuya shot both the judge and the witness—the former in the head, the latter, in the heart. All hell broke loose, and the duo once again attended a trial for Tetsuya. However, that time, Midorima lost the case, and she did not feel the least bit remorseful for it—a sign that something was wrong. Tetsuya did not mind either that he was sent to prison for charges of frustrated murder and civil disobedience, and partly terrorism as well.

Now, here he was, in a prison cell, without the one he loved.

Midorima looked at him. "Tetsuya." Said man's head shot up and looked at him back as Midorima bent down so she wouldn't look down on him. "We both know we couldn't win that case anymore, not after you shot those two in the presence of many people." She paused. "But why? Why did you? I understand that you were angry, but Kuro—_Tetsuya_, do you know what you're getting into? You might not even get out of here anymore."

Tetsuya kept silent. Blank, blue eyes bore into pleading and sad green ones, and Tetsuya opened his mouth.

"Aomine-san."

It took all of Midorima's willpower not to break down at the sight of the broken Superintendent in front of her. He looked the same, to be honest. He was normal again in the normal eye. He was blank, he was quiet, and of course, he was blunt. He was back to normal in normal eyes, but he wasn't normal, and anyone—anyone who had abnormal and keen eyes—would see how much his normality has broken into itty bitty little piece and so did his heart.

Midorima bit her lip and stretched her arm forward to the man, and cupped his cheeks. He looked normal, if not a bit surprised at the gesture. Then, with her other hand, she pressed a finger to her lips, and then, pressed it against Tetsuya's. Pale blue eyes widened, and Midorima let out a shaky smile, before she stood up and bowed at him, and left.

Tetsuya traced his lips in shock, before he bowed his head to no one in particular. He closed his eyes, and remained in that , who wasn't so far from his new cell, saw the gesture, and nodded shakily, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

'_How cruel of you, Kuroko.' _

Then, she turned on her heel, and went through the door as Tetsuya brought his head back. A sad smile played on his lips, and he lay back down on his bed.

'_Thank you, Midorima-san.' _

** -xxx- **

Midorima never came to visit in the following days. Days turned into weeks, and then, months. Tetsuya has been fairing quite well by himself in this place, and yet, he couldn't escape from the past.

Most nights, he didn't sleep. Most nights, he covered his face and closed eyes, and thought about the past. Most nights, he wallowed in self-hate for himself, and wondered about Daiki—how was she, was she okay, is she happy, does she still love him—and most nights, he broke. He's broken himself enough times to the point he can't fix himself anymore.

This night was not an exemption.

**-xxx-**

He lay on his bed and he closed his eyes as he covered his face. He couldn't sleep again. It was so cold, so lonely. Then, like the previous nights, he thought back to the events in the past—the smoking gun, the psycho, the trial, Daiki…Daiki. Daiki. Daiki. Daiki. Daiki. Daiki. Daiki on the floor. Daiki kneeling. Daiki _bleeding_. Daiki pleading him to _kiss it all better _and to stay with her until she fell asleep. Daiki telling him it wasn't his fault. Daiki telling him that _she wasn't ready_ because, oh god, _she wasn't meant to die. _

"Aomine-san."

Tetsuya's mind was filled with her all the time. Then, like all nights, the bloody past would fade, and would be covered with happy ones. His grip on his face grew tighter as he remembered all the happy moments.

"_Oi, Tetsu! Let's check that basketball shop out!"_

"_Tetsu…uh, here, chocolate for you! I-I didn't ask help from Satsuki so it's sa-safe!"_

"Aomine-san."

"_Tetsu, can I sleep at your place tonight?"_

"_Eh?! T-Tetsu, you're going to S-Seirin?"_

"Please stop…"

"_No way! I'm gonna be a police officer too since I'm your light, and we need to stick together!"_

"_Tetsu, oi, you okay? You're don't look too good to me."_

"Aomine-san."

"_E-Eto, Tetsu…can you pass me that, ugh, water? My throat feels like shit."_

"Aomine…Daiki…san."

"_Tetsu!"_

"_Tetsu?"_

"_Tetsu~"_

"_Tet…su?"_

"_Oi, Tetsu!"_

"_Tetsu?!"_

"_Tetsu…"_

"_T-Tets-haa-Tetsu!"_

It was if a tape was on replay every night. He would see it all play over and over again before his eyes, and no matter how much he shut them, he would still see them, and he would feel himself break at everything happy he saw because it reminded him of Daiki with a bleeding hole on her chest, and he would remember that all those happy moments would lead to…to…to _this_.

He would remember their dates together in basketball places and shops, eating out at a fast food restaurant and rarely, a formal one. He would remember the times they were sick and they would take care of each other, and the time when he gave her fist valentine chocolate to him and his first white day gift to her. He would remember all the times she freaked out and cried in front of him. He would remember the time she was so devastated to see him leave for Seirin, and her look of pure joy when he asked her out after their big misunderstanding. He would remember the times they slept over at each other's place, and the nights they spent consummating their love for each other.

Tetsuya would remember it all, and he would remember the end and the start the most.

"_Yo, I'm Aomine Daiki! What's your name?" _

"Aomine-san."

"_Can you…kiss it all better? I'm not…ready yet…Tetsu…"_

"Aomine-san."

"_Come on, Tetsu, stay with me."_

"Aomine-san, you're so cruel as usual."

"_Tetsu…Come on, kiss it all better. It's not your fault. Now, stay with me 'till I sleep, okay?"_

"I love you so much, Aomine-san."

"_Please, Tetsuya." _

"So cruel indeed."

"_Love you, Tetsu!" _

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

**-xxx-**

Midorima visited four months later, this time, dressed in her lawyer's outfit. She came to him excitedly, and Tetsuya was taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm in things. "Midorima-san…"

She cut him off and said, "I found a way to get you out of here, Kuroko!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened, and he motioned for her to keep going. All the while, she never noted how thin Tetsuya had gotten, how dead he's looking even more—she did however, noticed the longing in his eyes, and that edged her more to help him out.

**-xxx-**

Where are you, Aomine-san?

This is not fair.

You said you'd wait for me.

But you're not here.

Where are you?

**-xxx-**

It seems that he was pleaded not guilty by other judges once they re-evaluated his case. It was only fair for him to do what he did in defence for his love, but it was still a crime. However, the other party had more cases on their plate than him—multiple homicide, frustrated murder, destruction of private property, human labour and children labour and many more acts against human rights that was demonstrated against the psycho that killed Daiki.

Midorima was ecstatic about it, and explained to him that it was the reason why she didn't visit for so long. "All I have to do now is to find more evidence against them, and we could get you out of here and instead, have you give fines in turn."

"Midorima-san…" He trailed off, shocked. "I…"

"_Tetsu."_

"I…Please do you best."

Midorima shocked him more with the sudden onslaught of tears from her and the bright smile. "Yes!"

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

I'm sorry.

It was my fault.

I didn't mean for it to happen.

Maybe if I paid more attention to you, this wouldn't happen.

Maybe if I just worked harder then maybe I wouldn't have to order you to get out into the open.

**-xxx- **

"It's been days since you last ate, Kuroko." Midorima said as she plopped down to the floor, and leaned on the cells. "The guards have been telling me about you not even touching your food. You need to eat so you can get stronger, you idiot."

Tetsuya looked away. "I appreciate your concern, Midorima-san, but I simply do not have any appetite."

"W-Who said I was concerned?!" Midorima said and turned away as well, not noticing the small smile on Tetsuya's face—the first smile ever in weeks, and months maybe.

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Are you okay?

How are you?

Aomine-san.

I miss you.

**-xxx-**

Tetsuya continued to ignore his foods each day, only drinking water to keep himself barely alive. Midorima noticed that he was so pale, so _sickly and deathly _pale that it just wasn't normal anymore, and she could already see his bones poking out of him.

One day, when she visited as a normal person, she asked a guard for his keys and opened Tetsuya's cell—much to his shock—and force fed him unceremoniously there.

"I'm not letting my friend die on me before I get him out of here," was Midorima's reply to his questioning gaze before she forced another spoon in him.

Tetsuya bit back a smile.

**-xxx-**

Remember our date nights?

Remember our sleepovers?

I do, Aomine-san.

And it hurts.

Aomine-san.

Everything hurts.

**-xxx-**

Midorima visited for a few more days, before she stopped to get back to her work. When she left, Tetsuya stopped eating once more, and began vomiting the food he digested earlier on.

When a guard asked him if he was okay, he nodded it off and pleaded him not to tell Midorima. He agreed, and he went off.

Tetsuya clenched his fist as he flushed the toilet, watching his vomit swirl down.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-san."

**-xxx-**

Ne, Aomine-san.

I feel better here.

Midorima-san is keeping me healthy.

Although she is very harsh when doing so.

She cares.

And somehow, that relieves the pain.

**-xxx-**

Tetsuya grew lonelier.

Midorima didn't visit for two months, and he felt horrible. It was like his first few months in his cell, but this time worse.

He's grown accustomed to the lawyer's presence, and now, without her, everything seemed bleak again.

The dreams have come back, the images, the flashes. He was losing sleep and weight again, and the vomiting was not helping one bit. He's been suffering from hallucinations of Midorima—thinking of her as the one shot and not Daiki.

The feeling in his stomach made him vomit much more that night. He couldn't bear seeing another of his precious people to be put in the same situation as his beloved. He loved them all equally.

He was thin again.

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

Midorima-san is helping me.

But I don't think I want the help.

No, I don't deserve her kindness, or yours.

It was my fault you died after all.

**-xxx-**

One night, Midorima was granted access to stay in his cell for one whole day, and she could sleep there as well. That day, Midorima force fed her charge until his tray was clean, and the guard, who knew how much Tetsuya has not been eating, specially asked for extra servings for him and for the girl as well.

Tetsuya couldn't stomach it down, but he couldn't disappoint Midorima most of all. She was doing so much for him, and maybe, not throwing up his food is a good start to pay her back.

The whole day, they did nothing but talk and bathe in comfortable silence (not that Midorima would admit it). Midorima kept him updated on the status of his case, and he nodded every now and then.

Tetsuya wasn't so lonely anymore, and he liked it.

However, that night, his dreams and insomnia continued. He couldn't sleep. Midorima, having noticed it, went down from the top bunk, and went into Tetsuya's bed.

"What's wrong this time, Kuroko?" She asked him. Tetsuya didn't answer. He looked lost, confused, and in pain. She frowned. "Oi, Kuroko—"

"Aomine-san."

Midorima flinched at the sudden words that came from his mouth. She looked at him some more, and his pale, dead eyes. Her features softened as she brought his head down to her chest, and hugged him in place. A blush was creeping onto her face, but she didn't mind it.

Tetsuya was suffering this whole time, unable to let go.

"I understand," Midorima whispered against his hair, "I understand, Kuroko, but you need to let go."

"Aomine-san."

There was a sudden death grip on her clothes and she hugged him tighter. "Kuroko."

"Aomine-san…it hurts." Tetsuya began, and Midorima stayed silent, looking at the man she put on her chest to calm him down. "It hurts, Aomine-san. Do you think you could kiss this all better, too?"

Midorima bit her lip and nuzzled her head into pale blue locks.

"Aomine-san…"

'_No more, please. It hurts, Kuroko_. _I'm not Aomine, but I can say I'll be here until you sleep, Kuroko.'_

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

Midorima-san is a good person.

But I can't let go.

I love you so much, Aomine-san.

I can't leave.

I don't deserve Midorima-san.

I'm a killer.

She doesn't need me.

She can find someone better.

**-xxx-**

The next day, Tetsuya was amazed to see his eyes open. He didn't realize he had slept. He looked around and failed to do so, realizing he was in someone's arms, facing someone's chest.

A small tint of pink grew on his ears as he heard soft breathing, and looked up.

'_Midorima-san.' _

Smiling softly, he hugged her back and forced himself back to sleep.

'_Maybe I can try again.' _

**-xxx-**

_Oi, Tetsu._

_Let go._

_Let go._

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Do you think you could come and hug me too?

**-xxx-**

_I'm hugging you now, Tetsu. _

_Always. _

_Always._

_Always hugging you._

_But you need to let go now._

_She's there for you, Tetsu._

_Don't ruin a nice chance to live._

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

I'm afraid.

She doesn't deserve me, a killer.

Aomine-san.

I love you so much.

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

Aomine-san.

**-xxx-**

_Tetsu._

_She needs you._

_I'll still be here, Tetsu._

_I'm still watching._

_I still love you, Tetsu._

_I know you love her too._

**-xxx-**

Aomine-san.

Do you think you could come and hug me too?

**-xxx-**

_Tetsu._

_She needs you._

_Tetsu._

_She's in pain._

_More pain than I'm in._

_So come on, Tetsu._

_She needs someone to stay by her side._

_She needs someone to kiss it all better, Tetsu._

_She's not ready yet._

**-xxx-**

Do you think…

…you could stay with me until I fall asleep?

* * *

**...The ending though. I don't know anymore. Just...listening to my music and having my heart break. All one shots always end up like this, doesn't it? All that I make-angsty, hurtful, then somewhere it gets nice, then HASHTAG FEELS then boom! it's nice o_o **

**but I'm satisfied ahaha. Anyway, a review would be highly appreciated!**

**-Unscented Rain 0742 (****051413)-**


End file.
